The mobile equipment, may be various electronic equipment, such as a cell phone, a tablet, a portable navigation and so on, which can be used for selfie, photography, video-camera, online reading, recording, GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation etc.
For example, a smartphone can be used both for calling and for selfie, photography, a video-camera, online reading, recording, GPS navigation, etc. However, when a user takes a selfie using a smartphone/tablet by himself, the photo may be imperfect due to short distance between the user and the smartphone/tablet. Meanwhile holding of the smartphone/tablet for a longtime in order to read/watch the screen may cause one's arms to become tired.
Chinese invention patent application 201410009154.7 discloses a portable clamping apparatus, in which the clamping elements are adjusted only slightly, and the angle between the clamping elements cannot be adjusted, thus the clamping apparatus cannot apply to various mobile equipment, meanwhile, its stability of the supporting mechanism will also be improved.